The Welcome Committee
by TIMMY VENDETTA
Summary: What is life if just a game guess it all depends on how u play it


THE WELCOME COMMITTEE

Chapter1: Alive

Beep.

Beep.

Beep.

Beep.

The alarm clock went off; Noah's head felt like an elephant was crushing it under its feet. The night before wasn't exactly an easy one, but then what night is as a paid enforcer/ assassin.

"Noah, time for school," shrieked his mother.

"Yeah, yeah I'm up, I'm up."

Always lying to keep her out of his room, well his life to be more exact, but isn't that normal for a seventeen year old. Sure the circumstances are different but the concept is still somewhat the same. Some teens hide drugs, some hide pregnancies, and some hide other teens, he hides weapons at his very disposal.

"Am I taking you to school or will you show up on your own. It's the first day you need a good impression if you want to stay this time." questioned his mother

This new school is supposed to help him start a new life, something like a resurrection if you will. His past has been filled with many disappointments, and many turns.

"I'll walk "

Another lie.

"I'll call you if I will be coming home late again"

The front door shut with a muffled thud.

She was gone; maybe he could finally get something done.

He knew he would have to set up some sort of front.

A girlfriend, maybe an afternoon jobs something to keep a low profile.

* * *

Chapter 2: Falcon

Shift.

Shift.

Shift.

Noah's feet shuffled along the ground as he walked to falcon's place. The heat made him nervous. He knew Miami would be a

New and big step, but the heat is very hard to get used to.

The apartment building looks like a low-income crack house, except falcon's place. State of the art doesn't even begin describe his equipment. Gps, navigation systems, police frequency scanners, and many things Noah thought were just flashy stuff from some Star Wars set.

Falcon was a tall, slender, gothic, African American who looked like he stepped out of the San Diego comic convention two seconds prior. His hair lacked grooming and his clothes needed washing but he was good ole' falcon.

Noah had all of ten minutes to get to school, so they had to wrap this meeting up.

"Your target is a local drug dealer named Ricky poles, he sells around your new school. His superiors want either money or his head."

"Money, how much we talking' here 2-3 hundred."

"Lets try 2-3 thousand He is in for and he needs to pay."

"Anything special if he doesn't, like makes it look like an accident or something like that."

"They said they want his head and any money or drugs he has on him''

"That sounds good how much is the job worth, cause I need to make a front if I want to stay low key.''

"Trust me kid it's worth it. 20 grand now and 10 grand when you collect."

"Alright I'll handle it tonight. Can you give me a ride to school I got orientation in like 6 minutes."

"Sure maybe we'll get a visual of poles while we're there."

* * *

Chapter 3: west ridge high

Tick.

Tock.

Tick.

Tock.

"Kid, look for any one who might lead us to poles. He specializes in heroin so look for the trace."

"Gotcha, thanks Falk see ya' later."

Three minutes late but at least he got there. Falcon couldn't find poles but he said he would probably stay and survey the land.

The school smells like cheap anti-bacterial cleaner. The quality of the school seems to be very low rate. The orientation had other juniors but it was mostly all freshmen. Noah caught the end of the dean's speech. He saw no real threat in any of his peers.

"As you look around you will see many others who are as new here as you yourselves are, but I want you all to try to become like a family here. So I want every one to find some one and make nice."

Noah was hoping for a boy but he saw a very intriguing girl who looked interested in him. Her eyes looked pale yellow, with hair as black as the night sky. She walked closer to him and softly introduced herself.

"Hi, my name is Kayla, I'm a freshman, and I couldn't help notice you looking at me."

Her voice was like a song; the way it flowed with consistency gave Noah a feeling that he only got from collecting. He was really glad he didn't have to kill her!

"Nice to meet you Kayla, my name is Noah; I'm a junior and yes I was looking at you from across the room."

"Well I don't know if I should be flattered or nervous."

"Flattered is more what I was going for, but some who know me might tell you to be nervous."

"I see; a man of mystery, I like that. Maybe we could do something some time, like coffee, or something."

"Yeah sure, that sounds great, but aren't you a freshman?''

"Well for the second time but hey who's counting."

"People, people I see you are really getting acquainted but remember this is a normal school day so if you will follow the sweet sound of my voice I'll show you to your home rooms."

* * *

The welcome committee part2

Chapter 4: The Chase

Knock.

Knock.

Knock.

Knock.

The door opened to the class like a giant tomb, the whispers in the classroom were hushed at the sight of Noah, his rugged exterior didn't fit in with the Abercrombie look of the majority of his peers, All but one. His name was chase regal; he looked strung out on something. Noah knew he would know poles.

"Is this seat taken?"

"No "

"Cool I'll sit here then."

Chase looked very messed up, his arm had trace marks from many heroin needles. He resembled curt Cobain, in an eerie way.

"You do know sitting here just screwed your rep."

"Well it's not a good one to begin with, heroin has messed me up." another lie

"Really, well I guess that makes 2 hits from the same bong or something."

"Yeah, I guess so."

The stink on his breath was alcohol, vodka if Noah wasn't mistaking. He could feel the air of mock friendship, Chase was eager to return it. He never really had any friends.

"Who is your dealer?" Noah asked hopingly

"Not here man, I think the room is bugged or something."

Noah knew addicts were paranoid, but this guy takes the cake.

"Of course, how stupid of me." Noah obliged chase's screwed reality. For now he was in chase's world.

* * *

Chapter 5: heroin and tuna

Pop.

Pop.

Pop.

Pop.

The lunch ladies gum was louder than an f-16's engine.

"Tuna or cheese."

"Always get the tuna." chase strongly guided. "The cheese will only make you sick."

"Ok, tuna it is." Noah felt really comfortable around chase. Maybe it was the info he wanted or maybe he genuinely made a friend.

"Here use this." chase slipped a tiny note on Noah's tray and proceeded to sit near the bathroom exit. Noah unfolded the mystery note to find a phone number, a cell phone number?

"What the…?" Noah shook his head as chase just pointed down. The letters txt were on the bottom. Noah just nodded his

Head in understanding and sat at a different table.

The silver Nokia that Falk gave him was not the prettiest but it had enough technology to take NASA by surprise. Good thing Falk installed a text tracker because this was not in Noah's resume, killing and collecting were.

"Drugs?"

"Rick poles"

"Is he close by?"

"Yeah"

"U set a mtg"\

"2:45"

Easy as pie. This hit should be Noah's last for a little while. He's been thinking of taking some time for himself so he could at least have a good academic front.

* * *

Chapter 6: too much money for a drink you can't pronounce

Tap.

Tap.

Tap.

Tap.

Kayla tries to get Noah's attention. His face never seems to leave his phone.

"Hello Noah. It's Noah right?"

"Yeah, you're Kayla. How has your classes been so far?"

"Well nothing a frappachino can't fix. Are you doing anything later on today?"

"Around three I'll be free. Do you want to go somewhere? Let's say Starbucks for some drinks I'll never be able to pronounce."

"That sounds delicious."

"The drinks or me?"

"Down boy you'll find that out at three."

Three o'clock. That gives him 10 minutes to meet and greet with poles. Maybe less, hopefully he can charm poles with his attitude. The big wads of money will probably help to.

* * *

Chapter 7: Alive at 2:45

The street seemed to steam under the hot Miami sun. The campus seemed so far yet only 2 minutes away. Noah was in anticipation mode, Kayla was waiting and Noah didn't want to mess up this job or his front; plus he thought he might have feelings for her.

Poles stepped from behind the dumpster and greeted chase with

A face full of greed.

"Who the hell is this." poles questioned.

"He's cool, don't worry he just wants to score some stuff." chase gestures to Noah.

"Really, he seems a bit wound up like he hasn't done this before."

"I haven't when I lived in New York my girl would always get me some of that good stuff, plus some for her of course."

"Ok, so I guess this isn't what you expected."

"No it is pretty much as I imagined it, you know except there were more pee stains on the ground in my mind."

"Funny guy, ok so are we going to do this ladies or do you have a brownie meeting to get to?"

"Yeah I don't have the money on me, or the time but thanks for meeting with me. Maybe we can get together some other time and hit that needle together aright. " Noah replied gratuitously

"Ok, yeah, see you around kid."

* * *

The welcome committee part3

Chapter 8: coffee tastes better cold

Kayla threw her hair back as she laughed at Noah's story.

"But he thought his hat was on the right way. No lie it was hilarious."

"So with in a day of meeting each other we seem to know practically years about each other."

Pretty as Kayla obviously was, all Noah could think about was how he was going to handle the poles situation. He wanted it to be classy but have that special Noah Jackson flair. He didn't want to just shoot him in the head and leave; he wanted this to feel like a fitting closing job.

"Noah, Noah, earth to Noah. Are you joking."?

"Yeah. Why."

"I don't know maybe because you're staring off into space with your hand wrist deep in your coffee."

"Oh that. Yeah that's how people in Germany express joy."

"I bet!"

She had a great sense for sarcasm; Noah highly favored that in a girl. She also had that funny habit of drinking her coffee with a slight sip. She liked him, Noah could feel it.

Not only did their eyes meet but it felt as if their souls were connected also. For the first time in a long time Noah felt happiness, not the same happiness he felt from his job. No this happiness felt different. He felt as if the world could begin to burn and he wouldn't care less.

She seemed so well versed for a ninth grade repeat. She seemed to know a lot about politics. Maybe she has dreams of some kind to be a politician. That's all Noah needed was to fall in love with a politician, seeing as how his job isn't the most legal one they teach you about in school.

"So do you want to come over for a while, I mean don't think I'm easy or anything but I need the company, my parents are out of town."

"Sure maybe we could order pizza or something. My mom's meals usually consist of shake and bake."

"Well I don't know about pizza but I'll see what Maria has cooked for tonight."

"Maria is she your sister."

"No she's more like a maid. I'm an only child."

They had a lot in common, Noah could just feel it. Something was going to happen tonight. He didn't want to go there, at least not tonight. He needed an excuse, and right then he began to believe in GOD. His phone rang.

* * *

Chapter 9: another night not alone

Who is this?

Noah was trying hard to hold back his glee as he was saved from one awkward night. He really liked Kayla but he just didn't want to rush into anything. Especially with someone he just met.

"Noah, its Falk I've got poles at the south exit of club Rolex."

He is selling the goods to strippers for triple the cost and keeping all of the profits. Noah had a bad feeling about this. When he noticed how poles never once looked at Noah's arms. Nor did he ask to see any money up front. It's because he doesn't need any kid's money, he was raking in the money from the women of the night.

"Noah who was that? " Kayla seemed scared, as she watched the expression on Noah's face go from ear to ear to melancholy sigh in a matter of 5 seconds.

"Sorry I've got to go so soon but I have a job related issue to tend to. I'll call you later, ok?" Noah's mind was racing; he had to get to poles. If he was making more money than he said he was, he would be worth more alive than dead.

* * *

Chapter10: first impressions are better than the last

Traffic seemed to be backed up luckily for Noah Falk had put a tracker on poles at the club. It looked like poles was making his way toward Noah. Noah pulled over and watched as the beeping dot moved just 2 blocks from where he was. Wait no make that 1 block, poles was moving fast as if he were in a

car. He was, and he slowly made his way to Noah's corner. Noah followed the dot until it stopped moving completely.

Poles parked the car, and had begun selling more products to a couple of college students. Noah waited for poles' customers to disband so he can go handle his business.

"Hey poles, it's me the kid from earlier."

"Yeah I remember you, what do you want."

"I want you."

Noah drew his gun, but poles was faster.

"I know who sent you, it was me. I needed to see how well you worked. I have a big job for you and it will have to be done tonight."

Noah was in shock, poles had hired him. His head was going crazy. What could poles want him to do tonight?

"Ok what is my job exactly?"

"I knew you would be on board. Ok; senator Frank holms has been a pain to my business, and I need to become pain-free if you know what I mean? Anyways I need you to go to his house and finish him, make it look like suicide."

"Suicide, gotcha ok. So are you going to pay me extra or is this just the same job as before."

"Same pay, different job but you can handle it. Here is your package, inside is his home address and who you should avoid, family wise."

"Ok, I better get going."

Noah ran across the parking lot to his car. He couldn't believe the events taking place. His last hit turns out to be a fake, plus he has to kill a senator. He was actually looking forward to getting out.

* * *

CHAPTER 11: back to the house of fallen men.

Noah noticed as he read the address that it looked vaguely familiar, as if he had been there before. As he pulled up to the house he realized why he had that feeling. The house in which he pulled up was Kayla's house. He had to kill her father.

"Hello Kayla are you still home." Noah questioned softly over the phone.

"Yes my parents just called and they are back in town. In fact they should be here any minute now."

Noah thought that was strange. Her father was out of town and now he is mysteriously coming back. Maybe he didn't have to kill him maybe it was another test. Noah hoped it was anther test.

* * *

Chapter 12: in the end it doesn't even matter

The car pulled up. It had tinted black windows and a very quiet engine. Noah figured if he shot the senator outside it would be faster and Kayla might not find out it was him. Noah approached the car

stealthily and began to draw his gun when he heard a noise, it sounded like a cat, but it wasn't. From the shadows he saw a movement. The figure moved closer to Noah and it quickly turned into Kayla.

"Oh I see you came back, how delightful."

"Well I just didn't want to leave you."

"I guess you should meet my parents."

From the moment Noah arrived he knew something was wrong, and as the door opened he was sure of it. Out from the womb of the car stepped out two familiar faces, falcon and rick poles.

"Hello Noah, nice to see you again." Poles smugly replied.

"I'm not so sure about that."

Noah could sense danger in the air this was looking like a setup

"We had to do this. You were beginning to get rusty." Falcon said sadly.

"Rusty? What do you mean rusty?"

"Well for starters you didn't recognize me." Kayla looked at Noah, and then he realized what was going on. She was here to take him out. She was his replacement. She was his sister


End file.
